tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Dust Devil Turns Himself In
Log Title: Dust Devil Turns Himself In Characters: Dust Devil, Red Alert, Scales, Spike, Springer Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: December 22, 2018 TP: Harmonex TP Summary: Dust Devil calls up Red Alert to turn himself in. Category:2018 Category:Harmonex TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 20:26:12 on Saturday, 22 December 2018.' ' ' <> Dust Devil says, "D-dust Devil to Red Alert. Please meet me at the repair bay." <> Scales says, "Uh... what happened?" <> Scales says, "'Cause I'm pretty sure you'd normally rather get hit with a giant hammer than be in the same room as Red Alert." <> Director? Red Alert says, "Which repair bay, Dust Devil? I will meet you immediately." <> Spike says, "we got a situation on Earth, but tend to Dust Devil. I think we've got it." <> Dust Devil says, "The Iacon medical center. A complaint needs to be lodged and Red Alert is probably the only one to do it." Iacon Medical Center - Iacon The first floor of the facility is a masterwork of elegant precision of movement; dozens of medical droids carrying tools and materials rushing in between medics and gurneys rapidly, Autobot medics moving from room to room while reading datapads or discussing matters in low, hushed tones, and automated medical equipment moving slowly from floor to floor make the entrance floor of the medical center seem like the production stage of a choreographed waltz. Two elevators on either side of the floor allow access to other areas of the facility, which include patient rooms, testing labs, and rehabilitation facilities. ''' '''Scales bounds into the medical center, looking around for Dust Devil. Red Alert slowly walks in the room, everything under his notice. Dust Devil recently woke in the medical bay. he's not sure what exactly was left by Delusion, but once he realizes where he's at he knows what has to be done. So he called REd alert. ' ' Red Alert rushes into the Iacon Medical Center, looking around in amazement at how well it's been rebuilt since the fight between Ironhide and Nightbird before getting to the business at hand. He hurries to Dust Devil's side. Scales skitters across the floor and pops up next to Dust Devil, peering at him. He doesn't -look- damaged.. Dust Devil carefully stands and tries to look Red Alert in the optic but quickly fails. "I...I am turnin myself in due to my being compromised and causing the deactivation and possible termination of Autobot Tracker." He hasn't seen the note, but he has his own way of seeing how events went. "I...am unable to say what the level of compromise is, but I am unable to fulfill my duties within the Autobots and So I subject myself ta yer judgement." He stares at the ground pointedly looking at anywhere but Scales. There is a long pause, and then Red Alert sighs. "Dust Devil - I'm not sure I can offer judgement in this case. I'm not sure even of myself in this circumstance. For now, I will confine you to Iacon - not the medical bay - just the city - while we conduct an investigation. Can you tell me, in your own words, what happened?" Red's voice is unusually quiet, and almost - compassionate? He pulls up a small stool and sits. Scales hops up next to Dust Devil, peering worriedly at him. Dust Devil dims his optics, maybe if he doesn't see them, he can recall the words, "I was subjected to a...dream world is the best I can describe but it doesn't do it justice. I...it felt like I was one of Soundwave's creations. I...felt everything...all the sensations. I thought it was real. I...in the dream I was a casetticon and so was Tracker. We were Soundwave's creations. We were happy. I felt what it was like to be one of the cassettes...The bond they shared...I knew Soundwave cared fer me and I cared fer the other casettes...It..it all felt so real. And I was so incredibly happy. And then...then it all ended. He ripped it all away. It feels like part of me has died, the...the ache that is left. Tracker hasn't stirred since. And that might be part of the problem. But...but it was my stupidity that got us in trouble. I woke ta confusion....I..screwed up. I...I keep seein him in the place that Alpha trion should be....I...I logically know that Alpha Trion is my creator...but part of me keeps trying to latch onta somethin that isn't there...that shouldn't be there. And I know I betrayed the trust of all my friends.....of those I would have called friend. I brought this down on myself and I deserve any punishment that is deemed fit" Red Alert listens carefully, and finally nods. "So, let me make sure I understand this. Soundwave has extended his telepathy to work against recharging Autobots -- to not only read their minds, but influence their dreams and thoughts as well? This is very disturbing." ''' '''Normally this would be where Red Alert FREAKS THE FRAK OUT, but instead he merely frowns thoughtfully before looking back up at Dust Devil. "Dust Devil," he says quietly. "You were manipulated by a master, but you came to us and told us what happened so we could work against it. You require treatment and understanding, not punishment." Scales nods in agreement to Red Alert and leans a bit against Dust Devil for a moment. "Lemme look at Tracker." And she jumps down to suit action to word. Dust Devil watches Scales leave and frowns, "I..screwed up. And now everyone will want me gone. Even Soundwave didn't want me. I can't be trusted. I proved everyone right. I trusted too much. And now everythin is gone because of me." "What is gone?" Red Alert asks in a quiet and serious tone. "Dust Devil, what have you done?" Red ignores Scales for now, trusting her to take care of Tracker while Red handles Dusty. Scales goes to work, checking Tracker over for damage or any hidden signs of activity. Dust Devil says, "Everyone's trusts....my friendships. I can't go to Benin or Alpha or anyone ever again. I'm compromised and deserve ta be locked up for endangering the Autobots. I ever lost Tracker." Red Alert glances at Scales before turning back to Dust Devil. "Scales will handle Tracker. If anything can be done, I'm sure she'll take care of it. As for you, Dust Devil -" Red frowns. "You will always have the trust of your friends. As much as it pains me to admit it, with all of your shenanigans, you have always been there for your friends, and for the Autobots, when it has counted. If something has damaged our trust, I'm sure in your case, it can be regained." Scales takes her time at her work, since TRacker isn't going anywhere right now. She does glance up for a moment at Red Alert's 'in your case' qualification. Dust Devil shakes his head. "No...the autobots don't work like that. Soundwave says that's why we need to fight them. So we can be safe....." He backs away from Red alert and frowns, "that's...that's not right...." <> Springer says, "I'm heading out from Autobot City.. giving these Joes a ride back to their base since I kinda...uh.. shot.. their own helicopter. Which reminds me, clean-up on isle 3 also know as the launch pad." <> DJ Blaster says, "You gotta tell me what that's about later!" Red Alert frowns, and glances at Scales again. "We might need to get Cheshire or Rung in here to speak with him," Red says quietly. He turns back to Dust Devil. "I'm obviously the very last person to talk to about trust, Dust Devil, but you don't need to fight us. This is something that can be restored. I can't ask you to trust me when I've never extended you the same courtesy, but I assure you - it will be OK." Scales finishes her investigation. "Well... Tracker's not dead, an' I can't find anything actually -wrong-... jus' not reacting." She closes up the panels she'd opened. Dust Devil says, "You...you wouldn't sugar coat it for me. I know what you say would be absolutely true." He backs up some more to the wall and sinks to the floor with a frown on his face. He sighs, This is all my fault...."" <> Springer says, "Huh... glowing human. That's new." <> Scales says, "Er, what?" <> Springer says, "One sec. Got to swat a fly" "I'm not sure it's your fault," Red Alert says quietly. "I mean, I feel you trust too easily, but I feel EVERYONE trusts too easily. My way is safer... but lonelier, and it causes me to burn bridges before they can even be built." Red frowns. "You were wrong this time, to trust Soundwave. But he's a spymaster - getting people to trust him against their better judgement is what he does." Red pauses awkwardly. This might be a time where a better Autobot would reach out a comforting hand. Red is not that Autobot. Having done what she can so far, Scales goes over to Dust Devil to give him a hug. "Tolja he's evil," she says, possibly unhelpfully. "But Red's right- Soundwave does mind games as his -job-. An.. it's like, how conmen on Earth keep getting away with it because people they cheat feel like they shoulda seen it coming, an' hide outta embarrassment, when conning people is all those guys do. They're super good at it. Even against people who should know better." <> Springer says, "What glows, is really hot and vaguely human shaped?" <> Scales says, "..one a' those weird aliens from Star Trek?" <> Springer says, "I don't know! That's why I'm asking!" Scales yawns. She's been up a while. But she really doesn't want to leave.. so she curls up next to Dust Devil. Log session ending at 00:09:17 on Sunday, 23 December 2018.